Hogwarts Shinobi
by WolfLuver64762
Summary: I suck at summaries but basicly the idea is Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi get sent to Hogwarts. Read to find what happens. This is my first story so please help me improve and R&R!


Hi everybody! This is my first fanfic so please bear with me! This is a HpxNaruto crossover and don't worry if you've never seen Harry Potter or you've never seen Naruto, I'll include notes at the end of each chapter to help you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto. -cries-

Well on with the fic!

"Over here, teme!"

Sasuke turned around just in time to dodge a blow from one of Naruto's shadow clones.

He threw a shuriken at the clone and ran through the forest after Naruto.

It had been two years since they brought Sasuke back to Konoha. Since then, Sasuke and Naruto had tightened the bonds between them. They had become best friends and together, they made an unbeatable team and were often paired up on missions. The two had also been promoted to Jounin level.

Now, they were training in the woods with Kakashi. Well, Sasuke and Naruto were training while Kakashi sat in a tree and read Icha Icha Paradise.

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura came running into the forest.

"Hey guys! Get down here!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke and Naruto dropped down from the trees bruised, sweating, and panting heavily.

"What's up, Sakura-chan?"

"Tsunade-sama wants to see you two. It's about another mission. Oh, and Kakashi-sensei, she wants to see you too."

Kakashi put his book away and jumped down from the tree.

"Alright then, let's go."

At the Hokage Tower

"Come in."

The four of them walked into her office and stood before the desk.

"Sakura, you won't attending this mission. You are needed here right now. I want you to go help Shizune. She's with a patient in the hospital wing."

"Yes Tsunade-sama." She said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

With that, she left the room and Tsunade motioned for the remaining three to take a seat.

"Now, I have a long-term mission for you. An old friend of mine called earlier and has requested a favor. You two," she motioned at Naruto and Sasuke, "will be posing as exchange students in a school in Europe-" "What? We have to go back to school!" Came Naruto's whine.

"Are you sure Naruto is qualified for this mission Tsunade-sama? Naruto and school don't exactly mix." said Sasuke.

"What was that Sasuke-teme?"

"You heard me, dobe."

Naruto pounced on Sasuke and Kakashi held them by the backs of their shirts to keep them from beating the shit out of each other.

Sure, they were best friends, but that didn't mean they weren't still rivals.

"Okay boys, why don't you let Tsunade-sama finish giving the mission details and then you can beat each other up later, alright?" said Kakashi, playing Sakura's usual role of peace-keeper.

"Ok, now I believe the school is called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Kakashi, you will be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. The mission will last six months to a year. You are to protect a boy named Harry Potter. He tends to get in trouble often. You may not tell anyone that you are shinobi except for Harry and his two friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. The professors there will be informed but no one else is to know. Got it?"

They nodded.

"One more thing, a dark wizard is after Harry Potter and you must protect him at all costs. His name is Lord Voldemort. If you ever have an encounter with him, I want you to be careful. Especially you, Sasuke, he is able to control snakes so I don't know how your curse seal will react to his presence."

Tsunade looked at the clock just as an old, bearded man suddenly appeared in the room. He was wearing a robe and had half-moon spectacles.

"Hello Tsunade. How are you today?" The man greeted.

"Hello Dumbledore. Boys, this is Albus Dumbledore. He is the headmaster of Hogwarts and he will be escorting you to the train. Now, we must leave soon so go and get packed. You have five minutes."

With that, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi vanished with a soft 'poof' and a cloud of smoke.

"I didn't expect you to send children this young, Tsunade."

"Don't judge them by their age, Dumbledore, they're the best team I've got. I wouldn't have sent them if I didn't think they could complete this mission."

Another 'poof' and the three were back in the room holding bags packed with clothes and weapons.'

"Alright, we'd best be going now if we are to make the train."said Dumbledore as he held out a small gold chain with a locket dangling from it.

"This is a portkey. It is how wizards travel in our world. It's sort of a teleportation devise. All you have to do is put your hand on the chain and be prepared to teleport."

The three shinobi did so and suddenly, there was a harsh pull and they landed on solid ground.

"Where are we?"

Naruto got up from the ground and looked around.

They were standing in front of an old, rickety house that looked like it would collapse at any moment.

"This is the home of a good friend of Harry Potter. He is currently staying here until the school term starts in September." said Dumbledore walking toward the house.

As they approached the house, Dumbledore knocked on the door.

A woman appeared at the door. She had shoulder length red hair and she had a kind and friendly air to her.

"Oh, hello Dumbledore." she greeted with a bright smile.

"Hello Molly." He turned to look at Sasuke and Naruto.

"This is Molly Weasley. She is Ron's mother and will be taking care of you until the school term starts."

Molly gasped.

"These are the guards? But they are so young!"

"No need to worry, Molly, Naruto and Sasuke have been trained at a very young age. They are highly skilled ninja and the best of our village." Kakashi explained.

Molly looked at them in disbelief but agreed anyway.

"Alright, we'll talk about it later. Now, you boys must be hungry. We were just about to have breakfast."

'Breakfast? We just had lunch!' Naruto thought.

Sasuke spoke for them.

"No thanks, Mrs.Weasley. We already ate."

"Oh, I almost forgot. They will need a few days to get used to the time differences. Well, I'd best be going now. I don't think Harry will be to happy to see me." Dumbledore said.

"Alright then, goodbye Dumbledore." Molly said as she led Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto into the house.

The inside of the house was better than the outside. It was a bit messy, but it had a homey feeling to it.

"Wow! The dishes are washing themselves!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Oh yes, it's just a little spell cast on them to make them clean themselves. We use it on quite a few of our appliances. It's quite useful." Molly said, placing plates and silverware on the table.

"Well, since you're not hungry, you can feel free to explore the house if you wish."

"Actually," Naruto started, "We would like to meet our charge."

'Wow, what a change in attitude. One minute he's happy and carefree and the next, he's completely serious and down to business. These really aren't mere children. They're completly mature. But still so young...' Molly thought.

"Sure, Harry's upstairs. But I'll go get him. It's about time they woke up anyway. I'll be back in a moment."

Sorry! I have to end it there. It's almost two in the morning and I'm tired. If you like this story then I'll update as soon as possible. But until then, please review!

Naruto:

teme Naruto's nickname for Sasuke, meaning bastard

dobe Sasuke's nickname for Naruto, meaning moron

shuriken ninja throwing star

Jounin high level ninja

Icha Icha Paradise Kakashi often reads this book. The english translation of the book title is Make Out Paradise. You put it together.

shinobi ninja

-kun a suffix usually put after a boy's name. It shows a sign of affection

-chan a suffix put at the end of a friend, family member, or child

-sama a suffix put at the end of the name of someone very important

-sensei Japanese term for teacher

Hokage the highest ranking ninja in a village

Konoha Naruto's village

(if I skipped any, please tell me in your review and I will post it)

Harry Potter:

Hogwarts a school in Europe where young witches and wizards learn magic

Defense Against the Dark Arts a class in Hogwarts that teaches...well, defense against the dark arts

Voldemort a dark wizard feared by many in the wizarding world


End file.
